The Village Hidden in the Clouds
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: I need to revise this story seriously, so stop reading this for now! When the summary is back up, it means I'm satisfied with the story. On hiatus
1. Satoshi Shang Son of the Raikage

A/N: Hello, all. I'm Korean Boron and this is my first Naruto fanfic. I'm not new to writing fanfiction . . . But this is my first attempt at a decent Naruto fanfiction. Sorry if I get many facts wrong. I'm not sure about the whole history of Naruto, or much about the other hidden villages. So, well, if I get anything horribly wrong, please tell me calmly and I'll try to fix it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my original characters.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

Chapter 1: Shang Satoshi; Son of the Raikage

The young brown-haired ninja sighed as he watched the scene before him. _It's much too late for this,_ he thought. _I have an important mission tomorrow. But it looks like I won't get much sleep tonight._

The ninja was jerked out of his thoughts when someone flicked him in the shoulder. He whirled around furiously, brown eyes blazing with impatience, but immediately softened his gaze once he saw who it was. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," the other ninja retorted, smirking mischievously. His black hair blew in the night breeze and his brown eyes sparkled. "You should get back home, Satoshi, as should I. We've got quite a mission tomorrow."

"That's for sure," the brown-haired, brown-eyed ninja named Satoshi responded, sighing. He was silent for a few seconds, then added, "So . . . What exactly happened tonight, Haru?"

Haru sighed and shrugged. "Um . . . Well . . . Let's just say that it was Kuri-san again, okay?"

"_Again?"_ Satoshi repeated, his eyes widening. "Jeez, just what kind of depression problem does Kuri-san suffer from, again?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's none of our business." Haru gave his cousin a firm glare. _Nosy cousin. He doesn't know the first thing about depression. But . . . Then again, neither do I._ "We should get going, though. We don't want to be late for our mission, do we?"

"Right." Satoshi and Haru walked side by side down the street, but they hadn't taken more than five paces when an outstretched arm blocked their way. "What, Tori?"

Tori, a female ninja with black hair and brown eyes, crossed her arms and responded, "Nuh-uh. Not this way. Take the long way. This road's closed, cousins."

"Care to share why?" Haru asked nonchalantly.

"Because Zinan's busy talking to Kuri-san, boneheads," Tori answered in an all-knowing tone. "Oh, and do get some sleep tonight. We've got one heck of a mission tomorrow, and if you guys are even a minute late, I'll leave without you."

"Loudmouth Tori," Satoshi muttered under his breath as Haru dragged him off in the opposite direction. "Don't _you_ be late for the mission, Tori!" he shouted as he was dragged off into the night.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

Satoshi woke up in the morning to the sun shining on his face. He sat up in his bed and blinked blankly before realization dawned on him.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

Silently praying that his room was only two stories above the room where the ninjas of Kumogakure received their tasks, Satoshi slipped out of his nightclothes and dressed in his black sweatpants, black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, and light blue vest. He yanked his headband off his dresser and wrapped it around his waist, then threw the door open.

Unfortunately, he had not anticipated the possibility of hitting a ninja who was walking by his room.

The poor ninja let out a faint scream of "Ack!" and crashed on the cold, hard, unforgiving floor. The ninja brushed his dark brown hair away from his face and blinked his green eyes repeatedly until they focused on Satoshi. "Oh, it's you, Satoshi."

"Oh, sorry Shigy," Satoshi apologized with a grin. "I was in a hurry. Didn't see you there."

"For the last time, my name is Shigekazu, _not_ Shigy." The ninja known as Shigekazu slowly picked himself off the floor. "And the Raikage just sent me up. He said that if you're not down in three minutes, he's sending Haru and Tori off without you."

"Ah! Got to go! Goodbye, Shigy!"

"Shigekazu! Darn you!"

Satoshi just laughed and continued to run.

"Hello, Satoshi."

"Run, Shang! The Raikage's angry!"

"Ha, ha! You can make it, Satoshi!"

The young brown-haired ninja just waved at the girl with long, light-brown hair, the boy with medium-length black hair, and the girl with long, ice blue hair. "Bye, Leiko, Yasuo, and Kaede! You won't be seeing me around here for a while!"

"You got that right," the boy named Yasuo muttered under his breath. "Even if that idiot makes it down in time, he will get severely punished by the Raikage!"

"That's our Satoshi!" Kaede said, chuckling and pushing her ice blue hair out of her blue eyes.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

The Raikage sighed impatiently as he stared emotionlessly at the door. Haru and Tori were standing at attention in front of the Raikage's desk, waiting for Satoshi to show up. The Raikage sighed once again. "Well, he's not here. I suppose I'll have to—"

"Wait! I'm here!" Satoshi hollered, literally kicking the door open and taking his rightful place between Haru and Tori.

"Right in the nick of time, Satoshi," Haru, Tori, and even the Raikage said in unison, rolling their eyes.

Satoshi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right," the Raikage said, sighing. "Okay then. Satoshi, Haru, and Tori . . . You three know how hard this mission will be, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" all three replied.

"Your mission is to go Konohagakure. I want you three to pose as travelers and get information about some of the _noteworth_y ninjas there." The Raikage paused for a short while, then added, "Also, I want you three to find out if they have any battle plans in mind, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Haru and Tori answered.

"Yes, father!" Satoshi answered, slipping out of his disciplined, calm, obedient ninja mold for a moment.

Haru and Tori sighed.

"Oops! I mean . . . uh . . . Raikage, sir!" Satoshi saluted awkwardly.

The Raikage just laughed this time instead of being distressed by Satoshi's behavior. He turned to each of the three young chuunins. "Just a bit of advice before you all leave. Haru,"—the black-haired boy stiffened a bit—"although you have plenty of skill, this is your first official duty as a chuunin. Be careful."

Haru nodded wordlessly.

"And Tori,"—the black-haired girl stood at attention—"you may have indispensable amounts of chakra, but do not simply depend on jutsus. Be sure to improve your weapons fighting, too."

"Of course!" Tori said enthusiastically.

"And Satoshi,"—the brown-haired boy gave his father a nervous look, but the Raikage just broke out into a smile. "Be sure to come back from this mission alive, or you're going to get it."

"Don't worry, Lord Raikage," a tall, brown-haired young man said, putting his hand on Satoshi's head. "I'll keep him, Haru, and Tori out of trouble."

"Good, Keiji," the Raikage said approvingly. "And you be sure to come back from this mission alive too, okay?"

The three chuunins and jounin nodded briefly and hurried out the room, eager to get on with the mission. Once, the four ninjas were out of the room, the Raikage sighed wistfully.

"What's wrong, Jomei?" a soothing feminine voice asked, sitting down next to the Raikage. "Regretting your decision?

"Kind of," Shang Jomei, the Raikage, admitted bashfully. "I still can't believe I'd let my own family handle this kind of dangerous mission."

The young woman chuckled softly. "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. You know that Haru's promotion to chuunin was delayed only by his sickness a few weeks ago. Tori is strong, and will keep the boys in line. Keiji is an experienced jounin, and, of course, how can you doubt Satoshi, our own son?"

"Hmm." Jomei simply grinned at his wife. "You're quite right, Chiyo."

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

Keiji closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his brown hair. This was it. The mission to Konohagakure may only be a B-ranked mission, but Keiji wasn't worried for himself. He was worried for his three partners.

Satoshi, Haru, and Tori. They were all newly made chuunins, having been chuunin for less than a year. Haru, a second cousin of Satoshi's, who was strong, but silent and a bit antisocial around people who were not Satoshi, Tori, or his best friend, Yutaka. Tori, a cousin of Satoshi's by his mother. A skilled fighter with the greatest amount of chakra of all four boys and who knew the most jutsus. A strong female warrior whose disastrous weakness was with weaponry. Satoshi, the son of the Raikage. A sure bet to be the next Raikage. Well-balanced, with no specific outshining traits. A bit stubborn and kind-hearted, though. And Kenji himself. The cousin of Satoshi by Satoshi's father's side. A skilled and powerful jounin with no weakness, except for a strong desire to protect Satoshi from any harm. Kenji could feel that it was a bad idea to place the four cousins on the same team.

_Well, what's done is done,_ Kenji thought stubbornly. _Everything will be fine. It should be fine. Now . . . Onward to Konohagakure. I hope we'll be back by the end of the year, at least._

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

A/N: Some notes, first. The Raikage in this story is supposed to be a new Raikage who came into position about two or three years prior to the start of the story. And Satoshi is this Raikage's son, as you've already guessed.

The other characters of this version of the Village Hidden in the Clouds will come to play later. But just so you guys know for now, Satoshi, Haru, and Tori are all on the same team, with their cousin, Keiji as their jounin instructor. Yes, it's a sucky idea to have four cousins on the same team, but it's interesting.

A/N 2: And yes, Naruto and crew will be coming in later in the story, chapter three at the earliest, and chapter five at the latest.

A/N 3: My Japanese sucks because I'm a Korean who barely even knows that language. So I will most likely not be using Japanese words for father, mother, yes, no, and whatever. I might be using endings like –kun, -san, -chan, and so on, but don't expect me to use it often. And I know that the Village Hidden in the Leaf is Konoha, but I don't know what the Village Hidden in the Clouds is called. So until someone would be kind enough to tell me, I will leave it like that, which is a pain to write, but, hey, I go for consistency.

A/N 4: Also, I'm having trouble in school, so don't expect quick updates. I'll try not to leave this story unfinished, though.

A/N 5: Version two is up! I looked up the Naruto manga, and it seems as if the Cloud is called Kumogakure. I'm assuming it's Kumo for short.


	2. Journey to Konoha

A/N: Wow . . . Thanks for the kind reviews, guys! And I thought that this story sucked! Well, be sure to tell me when I'm stinking up the story!

A/N 2: And also, thanks for pointing out the whole deal with the Cloud and the Leaf, and yes, Naruto and his friends will be important to this story. I started with the Cloud characters because it'd seem too awkward to abruptly introduce them in the middle of the story later.

A/N 3: Also, I do not know the names for any lightning jutsu, nor will I make up names for them. If you know the names and descriptions of any lightning jutsu, please tell me.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

Chapter 2: Journey to Konoha

Satoshi collapsed on his knees without warning. He took several deep gasps for air and wiped his brow. Haru, who had been only a short distance in front of Satoshi, glanced behind and stopped in his tracks.

Keiji had noticed that the sound of Satoshi's and Haru's footsteps had disappeared and knew that they had stopped without turning around. "What is it, guys?"

Tori whirled around to face her two cousins. "Yeah, come on, you slowpokes! It's not even been a day!"

"Well, I'm too tired to take another step!" Satoshi retorted, not bothering to stand up. "Can't we please take a break?"

"You complain too much, Satoshi," Haru rebuked, flicking Satoshi's head. "I'm feeling just fine!"

"Good for you, Haru, but I'm not!" Satoshi snapped, lying down on the ground. "I'm taking a nap!"

Haru and Tori growled at their younger cousin's stubbornness, then looked at Keiji as if asking him what they should do. Keiji sighed and said, "Oh . . . All right, I suppose we can take a small break. But just this once! It's a five-day trip to the Leaf if we only stop at night! If we continue to take a break, we may need a week to get there."

Before Keiji had even finished his sentence, Tori and Haru threw themselves on the ground and fell asleep immediately. Keiji sighed as he put down his heavy knapsack and sat on his knees.

"And you guys call me lazy," Satoshi muttered to Tori's and Haru's sleeping forms.

Satoshi's oldest cousin shook his head. "You three have never been on a mission like this, right Satoshi? You and Tori have never gone on a B-ranked mission, and this is Haru's first duty as a chuunin, right?"

"Yeah," Satoshi answered, putting his hands behind his head as he lay down. "Why can't the Leaf be closer to the Cloud?"

"Who knows," Keiji answered with a shrug. "Well, get some sleep, Satoshi. That way, you'll be able to walk more."

When Keiji looked at Satoshi again, the teen ninja had already fallen asleep. The older ninja sighed and shook his head, then dozed off as well.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

"Wake up, Satoshi." Satoshi felt a slight nudge at his ribs, but he just grunted and rolled over on his back. "Wake up!" The nudge had quickly turned into a sharp kick.

"Ow!" Satoshi bolted up and rubbed his aching back. He glared up at Tori, who had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Tori! What'd you do that for! That really hurt!"

"Because you're such a stupid, lazy bum," Tori answered. "You've been sleeping for two hours! We're way off schedule!"

"Yeah," Haru said, standing a distance away from Tori and Satoshi. "We'll be lucky to cover two miles before sunset."

Keiji, who was standing next to Haru, sighed and shook his head. "Come on, Satoshi. Let's hurry."

Satoshi quickly got up and ran to where Keiji was standing. Tori watched her hyperactive cousin run and sighed irritably. She walked over to her cousins as well.

"We better move, now," Keiji announced. "Haruko reported to me that she had spotted some of Konohagakure ninjas around these parts."

"Here?" Haru asked, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "But this is closer to Kumogakure. And it's quite far from Konoha."

Tori nodded solemnly. "If this is so, then who knows what this could mean. Are they spying on Kumo? Or are they waiting for a strike? This isn't good."

Satoshi's eyes lowered to the ground. The son of the Raikage had become extraordinarily quiet at the mention of Konohagakure.

Keiji noticed this and put a comforting hand on his youngest cousin's shoulder. "Hey . . . Don't be like that. That's why we're on this mission. To make sure nothing like _that_ ever happens again."

"I know!" Satoshi said, turning to Keiji and grinning widely. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He suddenly got a serious look on his face. "But if what Haruko-san says is true, then we should head out."

"Wow! You're getting serious!" Tori teased.

"Cut it out!" Satoshi snapped.

"Keep acting like that and you just might be able to become an ANBU captain one day," Haru added.

Keiji laughed and said before Satoshi got too angry," Now cut that out, you two! All your shouting will definitely attract a Konoha ninja, if there are any around here. Now let's move out."

Satoshi nodded and walked forwards with a serious and determined look on his face. Keiji, Tori, and Haru lingered several paces behind him, not too far behind so they couldn't see him.

"Keiji-san . . . Satoshi's still taking _that_ very hard, isn't he?" Tori whispered to her older cousin, making sure that Satoshi couldn't hear a word.

"Uh-huh." Keiji agreed, his lax smile fading off his face. "I don't really blame him, too. Can you?

"No . . . But still! I lost many people close to me too because of _that_ event! And I'm not as dead-set on revenge as he is!"

Haru sighed and shrugged. "Well, Tori . . . You do know that Satoshi and Shi were closer than anyone else in the village were."

"Still . . ."

"Hey! You slowpokes!" Satoshi's voice hollered from ahead of them. "Hurry up already!"

"All right! We're coming!" Keiji said, laughing.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

"Three days and counting . . ." Haru complained as the foursome dragged their bodies down the road for the third day. "I never knew how . . . boring walking could be. Especially this much."

"If you want to be an ANBU, you need to get used to this," Keiji told Haru.

"I never said I wanted to be an ANBU!"

"ANBU don't make as much sound as you, Haru," Tori interrupted, never passing up a chance to insult her cousins.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Quiet!" Satoshi growled, turning to face his unruly cousins. "We're closer to Konoha than ever. And there's a bigger chance of us running into Konoha ninjas here than there were two days ago!"

Keiji, Tori, and Haru immediately quieted down. Keiji was mentally kicking himself in the head for bringing up _that_ event with Satoshi.

_Well, at least he's being more serious,_ Keiji thought to himself. _And we need to be serious on this mission. But a little light humor every now and then wouldn't hurt! That Satoshi . . ._

Tori was about to shout back at Satoshi for being a stick-in-the-mud when she heard some bushes rustle. She stiffened.

Haru, Satoshi, and Keiji heard it to. Keiji saw Satoshi go for a kunai, but quickly dissuaded him with a glare. Satoshi noticed the glare. She diverted his glance from Keiji to Haru and shouted, "Do you want to get us all killed? What are you thinking? I'll make you sorry!" and drew out a kunai from his kunai holder.

Haru was shocked at first, but then he understood the message. Satoshi was trying to act as if he hadn't noticed the rustling in the bushes. The rustling was most likely a ninja from another village, and if the ninjas knew that the Kumo ninjas were aware of their presence, things could go badly for them. Haru brought out his own kunai and answered, "Bring it on!"

Tori and Keiji were a bit slower to catch on and stared at the two younger boys in disbelief.

_I can't believe those two want to go head-to-head! And at a time like this!_ Tori fumed silently.

_Stupid cousins . . . How can I be related to them?_ Keiji complained mentally.

Satoshi and Haru ran at each other, brandishing their kunais. Then, at the least minute, the two boys hurled the kunais at the bushes in the direction where they had heard the rustling. True to the four Kumo ninjas' suspicions, a loud shriek was heard, along with louder and more frantic rustling. Satoshi, Tori, Haru, and Keiji exchanged a short grin and charged towards the bushes.

"They're gone!" Keiji exclaimed once the four ninjas had reached the bushes. "Everyone, take cover!"

Satoshi, Tori, and Haru quickly backed up against each other, Keiji positioning himself between Satoshi and Haru. He heard something whistling through the air and glanced upwards.

"What the—"

"Duck! Get down!" Keiji interrupted Tori. He pushed Satoshi down, and Tori and Haru wasted no time in obeying the command. The object flew past the four ninjas' heads and embedded itself into a nearby tree. "Giant shuriken . . ."

"There!" Haru shouted, pointing towards four ninjas who donned headbands signaling them to be of Konoha. All four of the ninjas were dressed in black sweatpants and a black shirt underneath a green vest.

"Konoha ninjas . . ." Tori whispered angrily.

Satoshi was silent.

"Who do you Kumo ninjas think you are?" one of the Konoha ninjas demanded, stepping forwards. "Come to attack Konoha again, eh?"

"My dear friend," Keiji hissed in disgust, "since when have _we_ attacked Konohagakure during the past eight years? No, my friend, it is you who have come to attack Kumo again."

Haru silently took out a kunai and held it in a position where he could throw it easily if necessary. Tori noticed this and started searching through her brain, wondering which jutsu she should use first.

"Don't think you can fool me easily," the first Konoha ninja snarled. He drew out another giant shuriken from behind his vest and said, "We do not know why you've been sending your ninjas to Konohagakure, but it will end here. Say goodbye!" the ninja finished as he hurled the shuriken at the four Kumo ninjas at full force.

The foursome managed to roll out of the way in time. Haru let the kunai he was holding fly at the Konoha ninja who had thrown the shuriken. The ninja simply moved his head to the right and a second Konoha ninja behind the first one caught the kunai effortlessly. "Feh. Child's play."

Tori jumped up to her feet and formed her hands into a seal. _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ Immediately, nine Tori clones appeared out of nowhere into existence and surrounded the Konoha ninjas.

A third enemy ninja, the only woman of the group, laughed arrogantly and said, "Don't be foolish! A trick like this would _never_ work on us!"

Tori simply smirked back. "You think?"

One of her clones jumped into the air and punched the woman ninja in the face. The ninja woman screeched in anger and punched the clone back, making it disappear immediately out of existence.

"Solid clones," Keiji muttered to himself. He gave Tori a suspicious and warning glare. "Tori . . ."

"Can we talk about this later, Keiji-san?" Tori answered through gritted teeth as all of her clones were poofed out of existence.

Satoshi gripped onto a kunai and threw it at the fourth Konoha ninja, who caught it easily with a smirk. It was wiped off his face when he was met with a painful lightning strike from both Tori and Haru.

"Lightning jutsu . . . Isn't it great?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it's very shocking," Haru retorted, grinning.

The first Konoha ninja, obviously the leader of the Konoha foursome, charged at Keiji, forming many shadow clones of himself. Keiji growled in frustration, then was struck with an idea. Keiji charged up a small orb of lightning in his hand, then let it fly in different directions. The lightning blast eliminated all of the shadow clones. In addition, it fried the ninja that Keiji had been fighting, along with his three teammates. Unfortunately, it had also fried Satoshi, Tori, and Haru.

"Keiji-san!" Haru shouted angrily.

"Jeez . . . Sorry . . ." Keiji apologized, scratching the back of his head. His slight moment off-guard earned him a kick from the second Konoha ninja, sending him sprawling to the floor. Keiji attempted to knock the enemy ninja off with a smaller lightning blast, but the fourth Konoha ninja pinned his arms down to the ground with such strength that moving them was simply out of the question. Keiji was left at the mercy of the four Konoha ninjas. "Darn you . . ."

Satoshi, Tori, and Haru were still a bit fried from Keiji's lightning blast. They were paralyzed and unable to do anything useful.

"Now I have all where I want you . . ." the leader of the Konoha ninjas said. "But what should I do with you now? Should I simply kill you and your partners here immediately? Or should I take you four back to Konoha for questioning? Of should we kill you and try to unravel Kumogakure's secrets?"

Tori, although her body gave off unintentional twitches because of the lightning blast, gave off an intentional and worried twitch. No way she was going to let the Konoha ninjas unravel any of Kumogakure's secrets!

"Hey, boss, why don't you kill off all but one of these brats?" the ninja woman suggested, twirling a kunai on her finger casually and stepping on Keiji's stomach, making him wince. "It'll be . . . fun . . . to see their reactions to see their teammates killed, don't you think?"

Keiji tensed up and stiffened. _They wouldn't! Would they?_

"Excellent idea," the ninja leader said, grinning down sadistically at Keiji. "Which one should we kill? Hmm . . ." His eyes fell on Satoshi, who Keiji had been unintentionally glancing at worriedly. He saw Haru and Tori as well and he grinned sadistically. "Now, what would three kids like you be doing here?"

Satoshi, Tori, and Haru stiffened.

"The Raikage would not send mere genins on a mission like this, would he? Of course not! You three must be chuunins. You three have just made a big mistake, coming here like this." The Konoha ninja drew out a kunai and pointed it at Satoshi's throat. "You first, kid."

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΪΫΑΒ

A/N: Yep, that's the end of the chapter. And I don't know when the next one will be. Sorry guys!

A/N 2: Sorry that the Konoha ninjas sound so . . . evil. But, well, aren't the toughest ninjas kind of like that?


End file.
